Vuelve
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un mini fic para festejar el cumpleaños de Anthony. Gracias por leer! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Cap 3 FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co; Tokio, 1976.

Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Vuelve**

**Capítulo I**

_Has muerto tantas veces; nos hemos despedido_

_en cada muelle,_

_en cada andén de los desgarramientos,_

_amor mío, y regresas_

_con otra faz de flor recién abierta_

_que no te reconozco hasta que palpo_

_dentro de mí la antigua cicatriz_

_en la que deletreo arduamente tu nombre._

_(Retorno, Rosario Castellanos)_

-A Candy le gusta mucho Anthony – Terry hizo mofa de su amiga – pero creo que a Anthony no le gusta mucho Candy. Me alegro de no ser como él porque debe ser un debilucho y flaco sin mayor gracia que sus delicadas rosas –el tono sarcástico de la voz de Terrence acompañó a sus movimientos de desprecio por el joven al que se refería.

Ella sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Este joven aristócrata siempre encontraba la manera de arruinar sus encuentros. Habían disfrutado de un improvisado descanso en el jardín del colegio. La tarde era hermosa. Él la había hecho nuevamente víctima de sus bromas pero esta vez la broma era demasiado. Cuando Terry descubrió la incomodidad en la expresión de su amiga decidió continuar. Este era el mejor momento para hacerla rabiar, con suerte, podría lograr que ella levantara su nariz y las pecas se notaran más arrolladoramente. El aristócrata adoraba esa imagen, pero por supuesto que jamás se lo confesaría.

-Mientras tú estás en este horrible colegio, él prefiere quedarse cultivando rosas en América – una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro. No podía explicar por qué el solo escuchar ese nombre escaparse se los labios de su amiga lo conducía a un estado de vulnerabilidad con ella.

La rubia apretó los puños y le lanzó una punzante mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – la vio concentrar su esfuerzo al apretar sus dientes y supo que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso.

-Anthony es dos años mayor, estudia en Harvard – aclaró.

-¿Así que un Universitario? – el muchacho imitó las poses de los jóvenes adultos y responsables que se esperaba fueran los universitarios de tal casa de estudios. De pronto se le quitaron las ganas de seguir mofándose de la rubia pecosa -. Será mejor que nos vayamos Candy, pronto terminará la clase de esta hora y quiero entrar a la siguiente.

Candy no podía comprender qué había sucedido. Usualmente, Terrence habría invadido sus oídos de agrios comentarios. ¿Y quién le había hablado a él sobre Anthony? La muchacha encogió los hombros y siguió a su compañero de clases.

-Y por favor Candy – Terry levantó un poco su voz para indicar que era importante lo que diría –procura poner atención esta vez a la clase, deja de suspirar por ese Anthony; no volveré a interceder por ti – le aclaró con voz decidida pero sin hacer contacto visual. Lo último que el heredero del ducado de Grandchester quería era que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos-. No quiero volver a ser expulsado de un salón de clases.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan buen estudiante? – ella estaba fastidiada – te recuerdo que no te pedí ayuda, creo que lo que querías era que el profesor te pidiera salir junto conmigo, por eso intercediste – la chica cruzó sus brazos, se detuvo en seco y lanzó ahora ella mirada de total control de la situación. Esa sonrisa en sus labios era casi irresistible para Terry.

-No digas tonterías y camina señorita pecas – Terry la tomó del brazo y la condujo.

Los amigos se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes que cambiaban sus aulas para continuar con sus horarios de clases. Terry acaparaba las miradas de quienes se topaban con su figura magistralmente esculpida. El muchacho mantenía la vista fija hacia el próximo salón de clases sin prestar atención a las atrevidas miradas que se posaban sobre él. Su elegante andar, sus determinación en su mirar, su porte de príncipe, su figura perfecta, su sonrisa retorcida, todo en él atraía las féminas y a uno que otro muchacho celoso de los encantos naturales de Terry Grandchester.

Muchos creían que él lo tenía todo. Por lo menos esa era la idea general. Solo Candy era capaz de adivinar que su amigo tenía muchas necesidades para cubrir.

Terry iba sumido en sus pensamientos. La rubia que lo acompañaba había entrado en su vida solo unos meses atrás. Sus primos y sus amigas la acompañaban constantemente, ella era el tipo de personas que al entrar a una habitación iluminan el lugar, del tipo de personas que todos aman, del tipo de personas que él jamás sería. Quizás por eso se sintió tan atraído por la cálida personalidad de la rubia. Charlaban por horas y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, no importaba cuán obstinado demostrara ser el joven inglés, ella tenía la sagacidad suficiente para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para llegar al corazón del muchacho. Terry se sentía atraído por ella, pero aún no lograba averiguar hasta qué punto. En ese momento tenía ganas de abrazarla y caminar con ellas como en otras ocasiones, pero la vehemencia con que Candy había hablado de ese tal Anthony lo detenía. Terry entonces no tuvo más remedio que apretar sus puños y mantener su mirada en su destino final.

El sonido del teléfono de Candice lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-Hola. Sí Stear... estoy en el ala de los laboratorios... muy bien... ¿en la cafetería?... ¿ahora?... ¿no puedes ser más tarde? Verás, no quisiera perderme esta práctica...

-dile que en cuanto terminemos la práctica lo buscas – le susurró al oído – recuerda que le prometimos al profesor que asistiríamos a todas sus sesiones – ella elevó su mano para detenerlo, como indicándole que ya tenía la situación bajo control. Terry hizo una mueca de desaprobación. No le gustaba que la pecosa lo ignorara.

-¿estás seguro? – la voz de Candy empezaba a sonar presurosa y agitada, Terry se había adelantado y ella estaba esforzándose por darle alcance – ¿por qué Anthony no me ha dicho nada? – continuó hablando con su primo.

-¡Anthony! –pensó Terry – ahí está otra vez ese nombre incómodo – el joven redujo su velocidad para prestar atención a la charla de Candice esforzándose por ser discreto.

-está bien Stear, los veré al terminar esta clase – Candy guardó su teléfono sin hacer comentarios, la pareja siguió caminando entre el mar de adolescentes, ya casi llegaban al laboratorio.

Sus compañeros ya estaban listos con sus batas blancas, la pareja entró tratando de no llamar la atención, el profesor los miró exasperado.

-Así que joven Grandchester y señorita Andrew, describan el desarrollo de la práctica de hoy – el catedrático lanzó el reto esperando la perfecta razón para expulsar de su laboratorio a la pareja que distraía al resto de los alumnos.

-Hoy separaremos dos fases líquidas a través del método de destilación – respondió Candice con nerviosismo, no deseaba causarle problemas a Terry, quien era su compañero de equipo.

Después de una brillante presentación del heredero acerca de temperaturas, puntos de ebullición y presiones, el profesor no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. La práctica comenzó. Tras unos minutos, los chicos tenían su material y equipo listo frente a ellos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces pecosa – le advirtió Terry mientras la veía armar el sistema – estás temblando, ¿puedo saber qué te sucede? – la miró desconcertado, Candy nunca actuaba así.

-no lo sé Terrry – ella trataba de colocar las mangueras del refrigerante, supuestamente terminó, pero Terry notó que estaban mal colocadas – algo pasa en América, pero no estamos seguro de qué es.

-Así no Candy; perderemos toda la primera fase si las colocas así – él tomó las mangueras y las puso correctamente. Su cuerpo se acercó peligrosamente al de ella, arropándola en el delicioso aroma a maderas y especias. Ambos sintieron que su proximidad era deliciosa ¿quién puede resistirse al encanto de semejante chico, después de todo?

-Lo siento Terry – ella se ruborizó y buscó el mechero para encenderlo aún nerviosa por la noticia y por el seductor compañero de equipo.

-Candy, no abras el gas, necesitamos armar el equipo primero, el mechero es hasta el final – Terry cubrió la mano de la pecosa para cerrar juntos las llave del gas, la sintió temblar ligeramente, para entonces, la sombra del tal Anthony comenzaba a desvanecerse. Terminó de colocar cada matraz en su lugar y después le sonrió a la rubia para indicarle que ya podía colocar el mechero.

Las destilaciones requieren de tiempo. Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Usualmente, durante estas prácticas de operaciones unitarias la pareja solía embarcarse en sus famosas discusiones. Pero esta vez ella estaba muy ausente y Terry tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hablar después de sus comentarios sobre ese brillante universitario.

El teléfono de Candy sonó nuevamente. Ella miró su pantalla, el rostro se iluminó.

-¿Anthony? – pareciese que su voz cantaba mientras decía ese nombre.

-He ahí ese horrible nombre otra vez – dijo entre dientes; Terrence se movió molesto en su silla, fijó su vista en el serpentín del refrigerante para ver cómo la primera gota condensada viajaba hasta el receptor; fingió poner atención a su proceso. Aunque su vista estaba fija en la práctica, sus oídos fueron atraídos nuevamente por la conversación de Candy.

Ella colgó su teléfono después de un "te amo" que no le agradó a su compañero. No hizo ningún comentario. Puso atención a la vista que Terry tenía frente a él. Ella jamás estaba tan callada, Terry se preguntaba si podía averiguar lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Candy?

Solamente silencio fue la respuesta.

-No puedo creer que una entrometida esté tan silenciosa – Terry buscó uno de los rizos de ella y lo estiró con discreción. Las chicas del grupo no podían evitar mantener la vista en el delicioso muchacho, cualquiera habría deseado estar en el lugar de Candy.

-En ocasiones me desconciertas – le confesó – al parecer no tenía muchas ganas hablar.

Terry se encogió de hombros y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Lo que sucede es que en ocasiones soy encantador. Acéptalo – la intensidad de la mirada de Grandchester logró que la muchacha sintiera un cosquilleo en su estómago y que los colores se le vinieran al rostro-. Hoy los Andrew están acelerados – se giró de espaldas a la chica fingiendo indiferencia.

-creo que sé lo que Stear quiere decirme en la cafetería. ¿Me acompañarás? – su voz sonó como una súplica.

-esto debe ser más grave de lo normal – Terry no lo podía creer, se giró nuevamente para ver el rostro pecoso que lo deleitaba en secreto, se sintió poderoso al escuchar que ella le pedía ayuda-. No – respondió decidido.

-¡por favor Terry, ven conmigo! – ella estaba triste y preocupada.

-¿dijiste "por favor"? – una sonrisa se apareció en el aristócrata.

-Debemos ir a América; no sabemos por qué – ella bajó la mirada, estaba contrariada – Stear me dijo que la tía los llamó hace un par de horas para decirles el número y hora de su vuelo. Anthony dice que no me preocupe, aunque... –hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, con voz preocupada continuó – parece que algo sucedió al tío abuelo.

-¿el señor Andrew es tu padre adoptivo? ¿cierto? – empezaba a haber interés en la conversación. Terrence se sentó en la orilla de su silla dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Así es. Pero la tía no me quiere mucho que digamos. Ella está loca de amor por mis primos – la chica se limpió una lágrima que se escapaba -. No quiero hablar de eso. ¿Me acompañarás? Tendré que moverme rápido, puedes llevarme a los dormitorios con tu auto para perder menos tiempo– dijo casi suplicando esta vez.

-Claro. Lo haré – Terry ya no pudo negarse. Verla tan frágil lo conmovía, aunque no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo ayudarla con su improvisado viaje a América para reunirse con el tal noviecillo debilucho y flaco. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por esa chica? Nada, por supuesto –por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez-. Él era el inalcanzable Terry Grandchester y así debía continuar. Además, ella estaba enamorada, y él tenía que cuidar su corazón, ya su alma tenía suficientes heridas, su corazón debería estar protegido. Aunque claro, ella le gustaba, así que ... ¿por qué no divertirse un poco? Tenía una fama que estaba dispuesto a incrementar como el chico rudo y seductor del plantel.

Al terminar la práctica era la hora del ocaso. El campus de preparatoria era muy grande, sería más rápido si manejaban desde los edificios de laboratorios hacia el edificio de cafetería, afortunadamente el estacionamiento de estudiantes estaba cerca de ahí.

Archibald vio el auto descapotado de Terrence estacionarse. Él y su hermano ocupaban una mesa en la ventanilla, esperando ver aparecer corriendo a su prima.

-¿Por qué lo trajo? – los celos delataron al menor de los Cornwell.

-Tranquilízate Archie, ellos son solo amigos, además, creo que es bueno que él esté con ella – la voz preocupada y conciliatoria de Stear no logró nada, Archie seguía con los ojos encendidos, su mandíbula estaba trabada del coraje.

-Así que chicos... –Candy se sentó en la mesa con sus primos sin saludar y Terry, obviamente, hizo lo mismo - ¿a qué hora es nuestro vuelo? Necesitamos apresurarnos.

-Candy... – la interrumpió Alistar.

-Estoy emocionada ¡pronto veré a Anthony! – una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en su rostro; los tres caballeros que la acompañaban hicieron un gesto no muy agradable.

Terry disfrutaba de ver a los Cornwell en semejante situación: Enamorados de una prima que a la ves está enamorada de su primo ¡qué martirio! El aristócrata dibujó una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y continuó en silencio – "el que por su gusto muere"... –pensó divertido.

-Candy... –Stear volvió a tratar de hablar.

-Terry me llevará a mi dormitorio para recoger algunas cosas y después nos reuniremos con ustedes – continuó ella entusiasmada ligeramente.

-De hecho, puedo llevarte al aeropuerto Candy – Terry no le perdió la vista a Archie, ese terrible sonrojo solo indicaba que la idea no le había agradado.

-¡Candy!... –esta vez Alistar casi tuvo que gritar –por favor, permíteme hablar...

-¿están listos primos? –la voz chillona de Elisa se escuchó a espaldas de Candy, pero de inmediato, la atención de la recién llegada se volcó hacia el joven que acompañaba a los Andrew-. Terry, querido – se agachó para besar las mejillas del muchacho. El generoso escote de su top mostró sus no muy agraciados atributos-. Perdí mi teléfono, este es mi nuevo número – le sonrió coqueta mientras le extendía una tarjeta escandalosamente perfumada –; desde aquélla ocasión en que... bueno tú sabes – había malicia en sus palabras – no hemos vuelto a salir.

-¿será acaso porque no he vuelto a llamarte? – Terry le devolvió la seducción con un elegante desprecio a su tarjeta. Ella se irguió; nunca antes había sido despreciada y eso no lo resistía. Entonces recordó lo que la había traído a reunirse con sus primos.

-De cualquier forma ya no importa – guardó la tarjeta en su bolsa nuevamente con indiferencia. Un gesto de triunfo acompañó sus palabras – pronto me casaré con Anthony.

Hubo un aire incómodo en el grupo. Alistar y Archie apretaron los puños con furia. Esa chica no perdía oportunidad para lanzar su veneno. Candy abrió los ojos asombrada y Terry simplemente posó su confundida mirada en Candy. Pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada, el último invitado a la reunión apareció.

-¡Tenemos reunión familiar! – la menuda figura de Neal Legan se acercó a la mesa también con una estúpida sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido a la fiesta Legan! – dijo Terry con sarcasmo. Le habría gustado tomar a su amiga de la mano y sacarla de ahí. Se veía tan vulnerable. Los Legan eran como aves de rapiña a punto de atacar.

-¿Stear? –Candy ni siquiera se giró para saludar al recién llegado, había algo en su mente que no le permitía reaccionar. Su voz fue débil. Terry adivinaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar sus lágrimas. Había una muda pregunta en los ojos de la joven. Ella necesitaba saber...

-Es cierto Candy – los Cornwell lanzaron una mirada desafiante a Elisa y le entregaron su boleto-. Muy bien prima, ya dijiste lo que deseabas, ya tienes la hora del vuelo, te veremos en el aeropuerto – Stear le indicó que se fuera con el brazo indicándole la puerta.

Elisa los miró con desprecio pero mantuvo su pose de triunfo y sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería con una sonrisa muy bien ensayada.

-Candy... –el mayor de los Cornwell sabía lo desorientada que debía sentirse Candy – esto es todo lo que sabemos, Anthony nos llamó hace un par de minutos. Él también acaba de averiguarlo: El tío abuelo despareció hace más de un año, pero su desaparición se mantuvo en secreto a causa de la estabilidad de los negocios. Ya no es posible que el clan continúe sin líder, hay decisiones importantes que deben ser tomadas y los miembros principales del clan le han exigido a la tía abuela la presencia del patriarca. Esa es la razón del viaje inesperado, Anthony será presentado como la cabeza de los Andrew.

-Ahora entiendo la falta de correspondencia –musitó la chica – él solía escribirme cada semana.

-¡Basta de palabrerías! ¡díganme para qué me citaron! – exigió Neal Legan que seguía de pie.

Alistar estaba exasperado. Se movió en su asiento y extrajo de su bolsillo un sobre que claramente se veía que era dinero en efectivo-. La tía me ha pedido que te dé esto – aventó el sobre en la mesa y Neal se apresuró a tomarlo.

-Ese dinero es mío Legan, es un préstamo; la tía que se niega a usar los modernos métodos de transferencia de dinero. Ella insiste en que debes encargarte de Candy. Le ha girado instrucciones a George para que se enfoque en los preparativos del consorcio para que Anthony asuma la presidencia así que lo ha exentado de su prioridad con Candy durante un par de meses-. Alistar divisó un brillo de ambición en los ojos de Neal y solamente negó con su cabeza – Ni siquiera pienses en dejar a Candy sin su mesada, aquí está lo que la tía me pidió que te entregara para que te hagas cargo.

-¿Así que ahora seré yo el del dinero? ¿Ya no tendré que venir contigo a pedirte mi mesada? – Neal hizo una mueca de soberbia inconfundible, muy propia de él-. Nunca he entendido esa costumbre de la tía en la época de las tarjetas de cinta magnética, el internet, teléfonos móviles y los satélites artificiales.

-¡Un momento! – la pecosa los interrumpió - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿yo no iré a América con ustedes?

-Creo que llegó el momento de irme –Neal tomó el sobre sonriendo burlón y se alejó.

-¡Vaya! ¡pensé que nunca protestarías! Me estaba decepcionando – Terry, que no comprendía lo que sucedía finalmente habló burlándose aparentemente.

-¡Cállate Terry! – le mandó Candy.

-_¡Esa es mi chica!_ –pensó el aristócrata y sonrió de medio lado encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que estaba pasando no le importara, fingió indiferencia y coqueteó con algunas chicas del otro lado de la cafetería que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-No Candy, no irás a América – Stear la miró con tristeza, disculpándose con ella – Anthony, Archie y yo hemos hecho todo por convencer a la tía de que te deje viajar, pero ella se niega, dice que no es necesario que tú y Neal pierdan clases. Solo Archie y yo, como parte del clan hemos sido convocados. Elisa viajará porque... – Stear no quiso bajar su mirada, la sostuvo con firmeza, con el mensaje de que ellos estaban ahí para ella – bueno, ya la escuchaste: La tía piensa comprometerla con Anthony por exigencias del consejo. Aún no anunciará el compromiso, espera que empiecen a dejarse ver juntos.

-Sara Legan...- concluyó Candy con tristeza.

-Sí – respondió Archie-. Desde que el tío murió Sarah ha asumido su autoridad en el consejo y manipuló a todos para que presionaran a la tía a fin de que Elisa sea la esposa de Anthony.

-¿Y Anthony? ¿Qué dice Anthony? – Candy se levantó de la mesa para tener un poco de privacidad. Sus acompañantes no necesitaron mucha imaginación para adivinar lo que haría. La chica marcó el número de su novio y se sentó en el rincón de un mesa apartada donde nadie podía escucharla.

-¿Terry? – Stear extendió un nuevo sobre, más generoso que el que había dejado para Neal.

-¿Qué? – el joven estaba confundido. Enarcó sus cejas y fijó sus ojos zafiros en los penetrantes irises negros de Stear.

-Terry, de sobra sabemos que Candy no recibirá un centavo de lo que le dimos a Neal – empezó a explicar Stear mientras casi le suplicaba con su mirada-. Preparamos este sobre con dinero para ella, pero sabes muy bien que no lo aceptará, estará confiando en Neal. Hemos puesto todo del efectivo que teníamos en nuestros dormitorios, creemos que es suficiente para ella durante este par de meses, estamos seguros que Anthony vendrá por Candy.

-¿Y se supone que a mí sí me aceptará el dinero? – Terry se mofó – ¿no la conocen?

-Ella no tiene que enterarse – por primera vez le habló Archie, se notaba tan preocupado como su hermano y había hecho a un lado su orgullo-. Tú encontrarás la manera de que ella tengo todo lo necesario, por favor Terry.

-Sabía que estaban enamorados de su prima, pero no pensé que fuera tanto – el inglés no perdía oportunidad para hacerse odiar. Vio como sus compañeros se sonrojaban-. No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo – sin la menor delicadeza abrió el sobre y miró su abundante contenido. Abrió los ojos asombrado y lanzó un silbido de asombro-. Esto es muchísimo más de lo que yo gasto en un año.

-¿La cuidarás de Neal? –rogó Stear – Anthony, Archie y yo estamos preocupadas de que se quede sola con él – había sinceridad en las palabras de Stear, para Terry fue imposible seguir haciéndose el chico malo.

-¿Anthony? – los celos aparecieron en el noble inglés - ¡Já! ¡Cómo si ella le importara! – volvió al sarcasmo. Solo que ese sarcasmo lo traicionó y los Cornwell descubrieron lo que ni siquiera él había descubierto todavía.

-"Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros" – citaron sus palabras y le sonrieron con tristeza.

************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola chicas! Este es un mini mini mini fic ¿ya les dije que es mini? ¡JiJiJi!

Es un Anthony fic que nace en el marco de los festejos de su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños es el 30 de Septiembre, así que subiré capitulitos de tal forma que esté terminado el día de su cumpleaños.

(Recuerdo que esa era la intención con Avanti... y miren... todavía no lo termino, ¡JaJaJa!).

Bueno, este creo que sí quedará listo porque es muy mini, solo un regalito de cumpleaños.

Espero que les guste y mis queridas terrytanas: Es promesa, ni una lagrimita de Terry, lo juro.

Un abrazo a todas.

Malinalli, 12 de Septiembre de 2009.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co; Tokio, 1976.

Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 2

Anthony se movió incómodo en el sillón presidencial. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Elisa estaba más insoportable a cada momento y la tía insistía en que era su deber obedecer aún cuando el joven le había dicho por enésima vez que jamás se casaría con su prima. Solo tenía dos días de haber venido de viejo continente y él ya quería regresarla, de ser posible, al rincón más alejado del mundo. Una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca apareció en el muchacho ante la idea de imaginar a su prima viviendo entre pingüinos.

Estaba muy preocupado por Candy. Hubiese querido tener alas y encontrarse con su novia. Ella le hacía mucha falta. Amaba a su tío y la noticia de su desaparición lo había tomado por sorpresa, no había tenido tiempo para asimilar el acontecimiento pues de inmediato habían puesto sobre sus hombros responsabilidades que no deseaba y un matrimonio arreglado en el que jamás habría pensado.

Sus ojos de cielo estaban coléricos. Delataban perfectamente su frustración. El muchacho apretó los dientes tratando de canalizar sus sentimientos. Con el ceño fruncido y la mayor concentración de la que fue capaz marcó el número telefónico de su novia.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando? – el chico colgó su teléfono y lo alejó de sí – son las tres de la mañana en Londres, seguramente ella debe estar dormida – recargó su peso en el escritorio al posar sus codos sobre el mueble, eliminó algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente.

Ella era todo lo que hubiese necesitado para sentirse un poco aliviado. Escuchar su voz, acariciar su risa a través de la distancia, acompasar su respiración a la de ella e imaginársela teniendo los mil y un accidentes que diariamente le compartía en sus largas charlas. Realmente se había vuelto dependiente de ella. Si tan solo pudiese hablarle por unos segundos, probablemente su corazón se sentiría mejor.

Le marcaría, aunque tuviera que pedirle perdón por haberla despertado, escucharía su queja porque lo hiciera, después le diría cuánto la amaba y le pediría que ella volviera a decirlo. No importaba cuántas veces durante el día le había llamado para que ella se lo repitiera, una sola vez más no le llevaría más de unos segundo y él podría por fin sentirse más tranquilo. Su corazón se aceleró solo de saber que pronto escucharía su voz.

Estiró su brazo para recuperar su teléfono, al tenerlo en su mano, el dispositivo comenzó a vibrar y de inmediato sonó la melodía que le indicaba que era ella quien lo llamaba. El joven aún sin poder creerlo tuvo que mirar la pantalla para asegurarse de que sus oídos no lo engañaban. ¡Era ella!

-¿Candy? – tenía que recuperarse, tenía que indicarle a su corazón que se detuviera porque de otro modo, no podría concentrarse.

-¿Anthony? – Candy se escuchaba apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿no deberías estar dormida? – ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿acaso mandarla a dormir cuando en realidad deseaba ponerse nervioso con su voz? Anthony negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Ella lograba muchas cosas en él, una de ellas era hacerlo actuar como un chiquillo. Al final de las llamadas, lo único que les faltaba era el famoso "cuelga tú", "no... cuelga tú", "no. tú", "bueno; colgamos al mismo tiempo" "uno, dos, tres" "¡no colgaste!" El muchacho se rió al recordar las charlas con su novia de toda la vida cuando eran unos chiquillos; afortunadamente eso se había quedado diez años atrás.

Al parecer la chica no estaba en el mismo estado de ánimo que él. Es decir, recordando sus improvisados intentos por madurar.

Habían pasado algunos segundos sin que una sola palabra fuera emitida, tan solo se habían concentrado en escuchar su respiración. De alguna manera, al instante se sincronizaban.

-¿Anthony? – ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – el tono de la voz de su novia lo puso en alerta. La conocía muy bien, probablemente esta sería una de esas charlas en que habría que sacarle a la joven las palabras porque ella solo daría señales de que algo acontecía, pero jamás lo diría abiertamente.

-Bueno yo...

-Candy, necesitas decirme lo que sucede. Sabes que de pronto mi vida a dado un giro, tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y no sé si seré eficaz averiguando lo que sucede contigo – trató de pedirle que se abriera con él – por favor amor, dime lo que te sucede. No es normal que siendo una dormilona estés despierta a esta hora.

El muchacho le habló dulcemente. No tenía que esforzarse o fingir, ella le inspiraba eso y más. Para su sorpresa la chica comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. Él no podía creer que su novia se hubiera decidido a hablar sin que él se esforzara más por convencerla.

-Esta noche, leí la página del Chicago Times – a Anthony se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharla, Candy notó un titubeo del otro lado de la línea – debes saber que no era capaz de apagar mi laptop después de haberla leído, mis dedos estaban torpes.

-Candy, las cosas no sucedieron como dice el periódico – Candy no escuchó, ella continuó hablando – no sé cómo se las está arreglando, pero en solo dos días, ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas. No hay una fotografía en el periódico en el que estés solo. Ella siempre está contigo – la muchacha hizo una pausa como tomando valor para lo que diría -: Yo necesito que... – dudó – yo necesito que por favor me digas que nada sucede – dijo tímidamente.

-¡Candy! – de pronto joven Brown se sintió aliviado - ¿cómo puedes dudarlo pequeña pecosa? ¿no hablamos por horas cada día? Todo Chicago sabe que hay algo entre nosotros, la tía sabe que la sociedad lo sabe, está haciendo las cosas con calma, eso me permite buscar una salida para nosotros.

-¿y ya encontraste alguna? – no cabía duda, eran los celos los que se apoderaban de ella – estos días han sido el infierno, pensé que sería más fácil, que bastaría con ser paciente, pero no ha sido así. Es imposible no sentir nada cuando la veo tan cerca de ti y la fotografía de hoy no me ayudó en nada para que me mantuviera tranquila.

-Candy, por favor, confía en mí – el chico se levantó y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal. Puso su frente sobre el frío vidrio y permaneció así tratando de controlar la frustración por no tenerla en sus brazos.

-Anthony, no es justo – por primera vez de quejó – no deberías hacerme pasar por esto.

-Lo siento pequeña. Es verdad. No debería – el chico se entristeció. Ella tenía razón, él no debía permitirlo -. He hablado con la tía y la he convencido de que este no es el mejor momento para comprometerme; el tío está desaparecido y se supone que deberíamos concentrarnos en su búsqueda. Tú sabes cuán importante es para ella el que dirán, así que por ahora me ha prometido que no habrá compromiso, solo se anunciará mi papel como cabeza del clan Andrew.

-Anthony – ella se sintió avergonzada – lo siento, yo no debí dudar.

-Candy, si queremos salir de esta necesitamos estar juntos – el chico no pudo ocultar su cansancio – por favor, quédate conmigo, no me eches de tu lado cuando más falta me haces.

-Lo siento Anthony. Ver ese beso en primera plana me lastimó.

-¿Celosa? – el ego de Anthony se fue a las nubes.

-¡No digas tonterías! – se defendió ella – no son celos, es... es...

-No digas nada Candy. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ver tu rostro, es un lástima que no hayamos tenido una video conferencia – su voz se tornó una caricia deliciosa que viajó a miles de kilómetros del otro lado del océano – no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo si hubiese estado en tu lugar.

-Te amo Anthony – declaró ella – tengo miedo.

-Te amo Candy. Por favor, sé valiente, como siempre.

-Es que quisiera verte.

-Sí, yo también. Te prometo que una vez que sea la presentación y tengo todo el poder, lo primero que haré será desparecer para buscarte.

-¡No juegues Anthony! ¡ni lo sueñes! – ella puso los pies sobre la tierra – lo primero que harás será autorizar todos esos pendientes de los que me has hablado.

-Tienes razón amor, eso me llevará por lo menos un par de semanas – su voz sonó decepcionada -. Pero George y yo hemos estado trabajando duro para tomar esas decisiones, de tal forma que solo estén pendientes las autorizaciones y los rechazos.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien – ella se sintió orgullosa de su novio.

-No podría hacerlo sin ti amor. Sin tu apoyo esto sería imposible – él se supo un hombre afortunado.

La pareja se enfrascó en una romántica conversación que casi raya en lo cursi. Ambos se rieron por lo exageradamente dulces que podían comportarse.

-Creo que mañana las moscas me perseguirán por todo el plantel – se burló ella.

-Y yo creo que no necesitaré mermelada en el desayuno – respondió él.

-Será mejor que trate de dormir un rato, no olvides llamarme – Candy no deseaba despedirse, pero alguien tenía que ser coherente.

-Sí amor, descansa – Anthony suspiró enamorado – claro que no olvidaré llamarte, nunca lo hago.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

El próximo cabeza del clan escocés terminó la llamada. En sus ojos se reflejaba el amor por esa mujer. Ella lo volvía loco, podía hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Salió de la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa sin percatarse que Elisa había escuchado a hurtadillas su conversación protegida detrás de la puerta. Pronto sería hora de la cena, debía prepararse para el sin fin de preguntas que debía resolver a la tía abuela.

La joven Legan apretó los dientes y elevó una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas. Ella tenía un pequeño plan que esperaba que por lo menos le ayudara a golpear un poco a quien la rechazaba tan abiertamente.

-No sé qué le ve – musitó molesta – yo soy mucho mejor que esa huérfana – había odio y celos en sus palabras. Elisa decidió esperar la hora de la cena en el salón de té.

********************************

-Pecosa, no debiste haberte trasnochado – Terry conducía su auto exasperado, cuando Candy se lo proponía lo sacaba de sus casillas – te dije que no hicieras caso de lo que los periódicos dicen.

-Tienes razón Terry – ella cerró los ojos y se recargó en el asiento; durante toda la mañana se había esforzado por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Debemos estar en el campus antes de empiecen a buscarnos y estos no se mueven – el chico se debatía entre el tránsito y la chica que lo había convencido de salir a buscar algo que la mantuviera despierta con más eficacia que el café. No solo era sueño lo que tenía, la chica era presa de un fuerte ataque de migraña, aunque no lo suficiente como para mantenerla en cama.

-Lo siento Terry – finalmente sucumbió y cerró sus ojos – nunca debí haberte pedido que me trajeras, pude haberme escapado por la barda de atrás del colegio.

-Tú sí que estás loca Candy... – el chico se giró hacia ella, quería regañarla, pero al verla ahí, tan triste y tan indefensa se le quitaron todas las ganas.

Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sabía que Terry no había terminado su frase y esperaba que él continuara tras el empuje de su mirada. Le sonrió enviándole el mensaje de que estaba esperando la continuación pero su débil sonrisa desarmó totalmente al muchacho. Terry vio el gesto de cansancio y dolor de su amiga y al instante cerró el capote de su auto.

-Estaremos en el colegio en diez minutos, trata de descansar un poco – ella cerró los ojos, el quiso acariciar el delicado y pecoso rostro que empezaba a hacer apariciones en sus sueños nocturnos, estiró la mano odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil cuando estaba con ella. Casi la toca, pero el auto de atrás empezó a tocar el claxon.

-Muévete muchachito rico – le gritó un hombre obeso y desalineado que conducía una vieja chevrolet.

En otras circunstancias Terry habría respondido la descortesía, pero estando con ella debía comportarse como un caballero. Pisó el acelerador más exasperado todavía, fue cuando descubrió que había atropellado un animal. De inmediato se detuvo, el hombre de la chevrolet maniobró para pasarlo de largo tras hacerle una seña obscena.

El chico golpeó el volante enojado –¡diablos! – salió del auto y cerró la puerta con un golpe. No es que estuviera preocupado por el animalito, en realidad le preocupaba que su auto se hubiese ensuciado, por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Candy. Obviamente que a ella no la engañaba.

-¿qué fue lo que atropellamos Terry? – Candy bajó del auto preocupada, apenas podía con su dolor de cabeza y con sus ojos que reaccionaban molestos ante la luz.

El aristócrata no respondió. Miraba sorprendido al animalito que estaba bajo su auto con la huella de una llanta sobre el pelaje de su cola. Jamás había visto un animalito de esos, excepto en libros.

-¡Oh Terry es un coatí! – Candy de inmediato se agachó para tocar a la víctima -. ¡Eres un bruto Terry! ¿acaso no lo viste? – le reprochó.

-Por supuesto que no. Si lo hubiese visto no habría ensuciado mi auto – respondió con falsa indiferencia por el dolor del animalito.

-Mira Terry es un bebé – ella lo levantó, lo acarició y el animalito se refugió en su regazo.

-Uhmmm – Terry lo miró y sonrió por la ocurrencia de Candy – déjame decirte Candy que ya lo analicé bien – el muchacho siguió contemplado al animalito con pose científica mientras acariciaba su mentón con su mano derecha– uhmmm. No Candy. Esa cosa no es un bebé; como dijiste primero, creo que es un coatí – la sonrisa de medio lado de Terry a veces desarmaba a Candy.

-Eres insoportable, me refiero a que es un recién nacido – la muchacha sintió que se mareaba. El dolor de cabeza se incrementaba.

-¿Estás bien am... amiga? –titubeó el muchacho mientras la detenía para que no cayera.

-No Terry, me siento desvanecer – la chica permitió que Terry intentara maniobrar para ayudarla a subir a su auto.

-¡Por favor Candy! ¡Suelta al animalito para poder ayudarte!

-¿Al bebé? – abrió sus pesados párpados – no podemos abandonarlo. Es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No seas testaruda, deshazte de él – Terry la notó muy débil, posó una de sus manos sobre la diminuta cintura de Candy mientras que su brazo libre la equilibraba delicadamente para subirla al auto. Estaba claro que la chica no abandonaría el animalito.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡es un bebé! – Candy se sentó con dificultad, Terry tuvo que abrazarla con mayor gentileza, la cercanía se su cuerpo lo ponía nervioso, desvió su mirada del rostro de ella, se concentró en el animalito que inesperadamente había invadido su auto y además, había acaparado la atención de la chica.

-pequeña sabandija – se quejó entre dientes del animalito al que Candy llamaba bebé.

Terry consiguió el permiso para llevar a su amiga hasta su dormitorio; por el estado de la joven, no fue complicado conseguirlo. El chico discutió con la muchacha insistiendo en que le diera el animalito para deshacerse de él, pero ella a su vez, insistió en quedárselo para cuidarlo.

-Eres realmente insoportable cuando te lo propones Candy – le dijo molesto mientras la acomodaba en su cama. Había un par de cojines y el joven los acomodó con cariño bajo la espalda de su amiga.

-Y tú no tienes compasión alguna – le reclamó.

-¿Te traigo a la cama y me dices que no tengo compasión? – el chico se irguió desafiante.

-¡Quieres que me deshaga del bebé!

-¡Ya te dije que no es un bebé! ¡deja de llamarlo así!

-¡Claro que es un bebé! ¡Míralo! – Terry miró hacia el coatí que al parecer comprendía que discutían por su culpa y puso la cara más tierna y dócil de su repertorio.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá si lo descubren?

-Pero no lo harán, lo cuidaremos bien.

-¿Cuidaremos dijiste? Lo siento Candy, no cuentes conmigo.

-Pero es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No. No lo es.

-¡Claro que lo es! Debimos tener cuidado.

-Me voy Candy, procura descansar, no es bueno que sigamos discutiendo. Al parecer te sientes mejor con las pastillas, pero debes procurar dormir un poco -. Terry se inclinó para besar la frente de Candy sin esconder su enojo. Esa chica... esa chica... esa chica lo hacía actuar como un tonto.

-Gracias Terry – le susurró mientras aún estaba inclinando. El joven dio un último vistazo a la muchacha y al coatí y salió del departamento que la rubia ocupaba en el edificio de señoritas sintiendo una extraña sensación.

Candy estaba enojada, eso no podía ocultarlo, pero Terry también lo estaba.

********************************

Al siguiente día en el campus todos miraban a Terry Grandchester con ojos divertidos. Como si estuvieran esperando el siguiente acto.

Candy no se apareció por el area de preparatoria. Terry supuso que si amiga se había quedado en su cama reponiendo las horas de sueño.

Se dirigió a la cafetería. Era extraño cuánto dependía de la chica rubia. De repente se sintió muy solo. Identificó la sonrisa insolente de Neal Legan entre los jóvenes que a esa hora estaban en el lugar pero no prestó atención. Legan era lo último en su lista de prioridades, mientras que no volviera a molestar a su pecosa y él tuviera que darle una lección nuevamente, no tenía nada que tratar con él.

Tomó el periódico del día del revistero. Notó que aún seguía siendo el centro de atracción de las miradas, eso no era anormal, lo que salía de lo normal era el tiempo que esas miradas y cuchicheos habían durado. Caminó resuelto hacia su mesa de siempre, se sentó, sorbió un poco de té y entonces prestó atención al periódico.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al descubrir una fotografía de él y Candy tomada por algún paparazzi justo cuando él la ayudaba a subir a su auto bajo el escandaloso encabezado: **El heredero del Ducado de Grandchester no abandona sus andanzas y prueba suerte con la heredera del clan más poderoso y tradicionalista de Escocia.**

-¡Diablos! ¿quién fue el gracioso? – el chico arrugó el periódico. Esto traería problemas a su amiga ¿qué debía hacer? Lo que menos le importaba era el castigo que seguramente vendría del colegio por haber salido sin permiso. Su mayor problema radicaba en lo que ella pasaría al ver semejante página.

Quiso llamarle, pero todos los ojos de la cafetería estaban sobre él. Terry decidió que sería mejor esperar a que ella lo buscara para no causarle más problemas. Si en unas horas no lo buscaba, entonces él la llamaría.

En América, un rubio cerraba la página de internet del periódico londinense. Esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño.

Ellos... la pareja en la fotografía... estaban demasiado cerca; la mano en la cintura que él se moría por tocar le molestaba. La forma en que la miraba y la manera en que ella correspondía a esa sonrisa fue un duro golpe para el muchacho.

Faltaban tres días para la presentación. Ese era tiempo suficiente para escabullirse de la tía.

Tomó su teléfono. Si le daba indicaciones a George probablemente se enteraría la tía. Decidió que no era necesario distraer al caballero. Marcó directamente el número telefónico del capitán Nicoletti.

-¿Capitán? – apenas pudo articular la palabra claramente – tenga listo el jet, necesito viajar a Londres de inmediato... ¿cuánto?... ¿dos horas? ... me parece perfecto... lo veré en el aeropuerto.

El muchacho apretó los puños. Traería a Candy consigo, no debió haber permitido que se quedara sola ¿acaso no sería él el jefe del clan? ¿acaso su autoridad no significaba nada? Si la tía deseaba que él fuera el jefe del clan, tendría que aceptar sus condiciones. La llamaría cuando estuviera más allá de la mitad del océano atlántico. Si no había señal, mejor aún. La llamaría cuando estuviera en Londres.

****************************************

Ya habían transcurrido aproximadamente ocho horas desde que Terry había visto la fotografía en el periódico. Era casi la hora del ocaso y su amiga no lo había llamado. El chico finalmente se atrevió a marcar al teléfono de Candy. Su celular no contestaba, tampoco contestaba su teléfono en el departamento.

Se sintió frustrado. Las clases no eran las misma sin ella. Jamás pensó que fuera a extrañarla tanto ¿por qué durante toda la mañana no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza?

Seguramente era porque estaba preocupado por la fotografía y por su migraña, sí eso debía de ser. No había nada de extraño en ello ¿o sí?

El tiempo siguió su curso sin noticias de la Señorita Pecas.

El chico de ojos de zafiro empezó a sentirse sumamente preocupado. Llamó nuevamente a su amiga pero esta vez le dejó un mensaje.

*******************************

Anthony bajó del avión; los efectos del jet lag pasaron a segundo término. En lo único que podía pensar era en ir y recuperar a su novia. Ella había estado a su lado desde que eran unos niños, no podía creer que la tía los hubiera convencido de estudiar en diferentes continentes habiendo tantas buenas escuelas en América.

-¡Malditas tradiciones! – se quejó -. Tengo que hacer algo por componer este desorden.

El muchacho era incapaz de culpar a su novia por lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Una y otra vez se repetía que él tenía que haber sido más firme y mostrarse renuente a estudiar lejos de ella.

-Si tan solo estuviéramos juntos ella no habría tenido que estar sola – la piel se le erizó al recordar cuánto odiaba Candy la soledad - ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido Anthony!

Le dio indicaciones al capitán de que estuviera listo para regresar en cualquier momento, tomó su pequeño equipaje y salió en busca del chofer que seguramente ya lo esperaba en la sala privada del aeropuerto.

En cuestión de minutos el universitario se abría paso entre los estudiantes del prestigioso Real Colegio San Pablo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al buscar un indico de dónde podría encontrarla en un plantel con más de cien hectáreas. Si era necesario, esperaría la hora en que los dormitorios se abrían nuevamente a los estudiantes y una vez allí buscaría la forma de escabullirse; Stear y Archie le habían advertido que difícilmente lo dejarían pasar. Pero el chico iba decidido a sacar a Candy de ahí así tuviera que hacerlo furtivamente.

Era imposible para un joven del porte de Anthony Brown pasar desapercibido entre los adolescentes. Las chicas se comieron con la mirada cada centímetro del fuerte cuerpo que se mostraba sensualmente por ese suéter negro ceñido de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans cómodos de muy buen gusto. Además, el andar seguro y el porte del joven eran indiscutibles.

Durante toda la tarde el muchacho fue de un lado a otro buscando a su novia. Tenía el permiso del director del plantel para acceder a las diferentes áreas del colegio, excepto a los dormitorios, por el momento.

Las horas pasaron y la joven no estaba en ningún lugar. La buscó en la preparatoria, en el enorme comedor, en la cafetería, se perdió en el enorme edificio de la biblioteca, en el área de laboratorios, en el auditorio, en el gimnasio, en la capilla, incluso caminó hasta la arboleda y después hacia el invernadero, pero no, nadie había visto a la señorita Andrew.

Por último caminó por los diferentes paseos que componían el área de las casas y departamentos de estudiantes pero no, no había señales de su novia. Para entonces la angustia se apoderó del muchacho; el teléfono sonó, pero no era ella, su pecho se oprimió. Cada día lo llamaba, ¿por qué no lo había hecho hoy? ¿habrá algo entre ella y el hijo del duque de Grandchester? No. Eso era imposible. Ella lo amaba. Trató de borrar ese pensamiento, pero los celos empezaban a impedirle pensar. Este no era el mejor momento para desconfiar de ella. Ignoró la llamada de la tía. En lo último que pensaba era en enfrascarse en una acalorada discusión con la dama.

Regresó a las oficinas totalmente cansado y molesto. Mostró su mejor sonrisa a la recepcionista del director del Departamento de Internados, una joven un poco mayor que él, que de inmediato se mostró dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Su porte, su poder y su nombre por supuesto; aunado a que durante todo el día nadie había tenido contacto con la señorita Andrew ni siquiera vía telefónica permitieron el acceso del muchacho y la supervisora de esa ala del edificio al cuarto del la joven.

Anthony estaba sumamente molesto ¿cómo era posible que nadie supiese dónde estaba ella?

¿No era ese el magnífico colegio que garantizaba la seguridad de los alumnos y que tenía una enorme tradición ancestral? Anthony se imaginó a su madre caminando por los mismos pasillos que él ahora recorría y se preguntó cuál habría sido su recámara poco más de veinte años atrás.

Tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondió. El corazón de Anthony latía muy de prisa. Tenía un presentimiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Hubo que traer un nuevo juego de llaves para poder entrar.

La recámara estaba desordenada y vacía. La ropa de Candy no estaba ni tampoco su pequeña maleta. El muchacho de pronto sintió que la tierra se abriría para tragárselo. ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Dónde estaba?

En el contestador de su teléfono había muchísimas llamadas perdidas. Anthony reconoció los números, algunas llamadas eran de Stear, otras de Archie, otras eran de él y había más llamadas de un teléfono que desconocía pero era local.

Finalmente se decidió a presionar el botón de mensajes para escucharlos.

-"Candy, pecosa, ya no estés enojada conmigo. Perdóname. Por favor llámame." – Era una voz relajada.

Después escuchó un segundo mensaje.

-"Candy... – la misma voz, pero ahora un poco molesta – por lo menos responde mis llamadas"

Anthony presionó el siguiente mensaje, empezaba atener una idea del nombre del dueño de esa voz.

-"Muy bien señorita pecas – el tono era de reproche – creo que estás exagerando, ¿no te parece?"

Y un último y cuarto mensaje. Desde el inicio la voz había cambiado totalmente, Anthony notó que entre el último mensaje y este habían transcurrido un par de horas, de hecho, fue dejado unos minutos antes de que ellos irrumpieran en el departamento.

-"Candy... –esa era una voz cargada de angustia, de abandono, de soledad – pecosa, perdóname, no debí haberme exaltado, no debí haberte dejado en esas condiciones... lo siento Candy, por favor, tenemos que hablar. ¿Estás ahí? ¡contesta Candy por favor! – era claro que el muchacho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones – Candy, estás exagerando, contesta el teléfono... Sé que nunca debí pedirte que te deshicieras del... del... –el chico titubeó, pero finalmente dijo-: del bebé; tienes razón es nuestra responsabilidad, no debí haberte dejado sola. Por favor, llámame."

Anthony sintió un tumulto de emociones envolviéndolo sin orden. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por eso había desaparecido? ¿y él... ese chico... se había atrevido a abandonarla? Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, la dama que lo acompañaba no sabía que comentar. Se mostró angustiada ¿qué reporte entregaría sobre la señorita Andrew? ¡seguramente perdería su trabajo!

Solo en una cosa era capaz de pensar Anthony Brown: Candy estaba asustada, sola, desprotegida y con una tremenda responsabilidad a cuestas. ¿Por qué no había acudido a él? ¿No eran amigos después de todo?

El sonido de un teléfono llamó su atención. El muchacho siguió el sonido y lo encontró tirado debajo de la cama. Era el teléfono de Candy con muchísimas llamadas perdidas _–por eso no contesta, debió habérsele caído al salir de prisa –_ pensó. Esta última llamada era él, había aprendido el número tras tantos mensajes. Decidió contestar la llamada.

-Diga – la voz de Anthony sonó seca y sin emociones.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué – respondió una cortés voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Terrence Grandchester? – Anthony se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Quién habla? – Terry miró su pantalla y vio que el número telefónico era el correcto. Se sintió confundido.

-Soy Anthony, el novio de Candy, pediré un permiso para que bajes de tu dormitorio a hablar conmigo. Te veré en el recibidor de tu edificio.

-¡No me digas! – se burló el aristócrata – ¿y qué te hace pensar que quiero hablarte? – a Terry le había molestado la voz de mando que Anthony había usado. Esa no era precisamente la forma en que el inglés sacaba su lado bueno.

-Candy desapareció y creo que sabes por qué.

***********************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola nenas! ¡¿Vaya con mi regalito de cumpleaños para Anthony, verdad?!

¡JaJaJa! Pobrecito, veremos cómo hace para encontrar a la pecosa desaparecida. Esa chica es muy escurridiza. No se enojen por la forma en que Anthony le habló a Terry, recuerden que interpretó mal un mensaje ¡JiJiJi! No se preocupen por el aristócrata, se defiende muy bien.

¡Annalise! ¡Amiga! ¿Dónde andas? Lo siento, ya no pude seguir esperándote, tenía que subir el capítulo. Un abrazo.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Malinalli, 19 de Septiembre, 09.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co; Tokio, 1976.**

**Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 3

La figura disgustada del muchacho rubio se encaminó de inmediato al dormitorio de los chicos. Estaba a solamente unos doscientos metros en un edificio totalmente independiente. Terrence tenía su habitación en el tercer piso, en el departamento más alejado, así lo había solicitado el aristócrata porque odiaba las voces de sus compañeros en el pasillo.

Anthony daba largos pasos. Le habría gustado tener alas y desplazarse más rápido. Se preguntaba qué sería lo que haría, qué sería lo que le diría a Terry una vez que lo tuviera frente a él. Sus puños estaban apretados y su gesto endurecido.

Candy, solo en ella podía pensar el universitario. Le preocupaba que ella anduviera sola por ahí. Seguramente estaba tratando de desaparecer. ¿Qué podía hacer una chica asustada por la noticia de un embarazo? Además, debía pensar que el padre le había dicho que se deshiciera de la criatura ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel? ¿cómo pudo seducirla y después arrojarla de su lado? A Anthony no le importaba si ese chico era duque, príncipe o rey. Él le daría su merecido, pero se encargaría también de que no volviera a lastimarla. De pronto, todos esos intentos de planeación se vieron sobrepasados por sus celos ¿ella se había entregado a otro? ¿y dónde había quedado todo el amor que decía sentir por él? ¿había sido solamente una mentira? Anthony tenía que averiguar la verdad así tuviera que mover el cielo y la tierra para encontrarla a fin de que ella le dijera su verdad mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus pies se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de su destino. Las luces del recibidor, contrario a las reglas, estaban encendidas. Se acercó aún sin haber decidido lo que haría. Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Terry que conversaba relajadamente con el supervisor del su edificio. Anthony no podía creer que Terry estuviera como si nada estuviese aconteciendo.

Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, obvio, lo estaban esperando.

-¿Terrence Grandchester? – preguntó sin mostrar sus emociones. Su voz era tan dura como si estuviese en guardia.

El joven lo miró de pies a cabeza. Ese debía ser el tal Anthony, el novio de la pecosa revoltosa. Tenía que aceptar que se había equivocado, el chico no era un flaco y debilucho. Lo miró despectivamente sin darle importancia alguna.

-¿Anthony Brown? – Terry no se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Anthony lo escudriñó totalmente. Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Quiero saber si tienes idea de dónde puede estar Candy – siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

-No. No lo sé – Terry había imaginado que lo que Anthony le había dicho por teléfono debía ser una confusión-. Debe estar por ahí.

-No puedo creer que no te interese que Candy haya abandonado el colegio en el estado en que se encuentra.

-Ya está mejor. Seguramente se sintió con fuerza suficiente para dar un paseo -. El tono de Terrence era de indiferencia absoluta.

-¿pero es que acaso no te importa que haya desparecido? – el rubio no entendía nada – ¿no te interesa el bebé?

-¿bromeas verdad? –Terry ahogó una carcajada –¿por qué habría de interesarme?

-¡Porque es responsabilidad de ambos!

-Yo le dije que se deshiciera de él, si ella decidió quedárselo...

-¿¡pero cómo puedes ser tan rudo!? – lo interrumpió – ¿cómo puedes permitir que ella lo cuide sola? – ese muchacho lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Anthony tuvo que contenerse para no sacudirlo.

-¡Yo le dije que su idea era descabellada! Traté de advertirle el enorme problema en el que se vería envuelta si la descubrían – Terry no entendía por qué debía de darle explicaciones a ese desconocido – yo no podía hacerme cargo, es una idea descabellada...

-¿cómo te atreves a hablar así?

-¿tú le habrías permitido que cuidara de él? ¿no te das cuenta que podrían echarla del colegio?

-eso no me habría importado, yo la habría apoyado – el muchacho dijo con tristeza.

-ustedes los Andrew sí que están locos – Terry se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el sillón – pensé que había visto de todo en mi familia, pero creo que me equivoqué -. Terry se giró simulando perder el interés.

-¿entonces no tienes idea de dónde puede estar ella?

-seguramente se sintió mejor y llevó a pasear...

Terry no terminó. Anthony lo interrumpió-:

-No salió de paseo. No está su ropa ni su maleta en el dormitorio.

Terry se levantó como si el sillón en que estaba tuviese púas. Sus ojos se encendieron.

-¿y por qué no me habías dicho ese detalle? – ahora su rostro se puso pálido.

-pensé que no te interesaba – Anthony tenía suficiente, ahora comprendía porqué Candy había decidido alejarse.

-¡claro que me interesa! – aclaró -. Es solo que estaba seguro que había llevado al bebé de paseo.

-¿de paseo? – ahora sí que no entendía nada. Decidió tratar de aclarar sus ideas - ¿al bebé?

Un enorme signo de interrogación se vislumbraba en el rostro de Anthony. Terry entendió que en realidad su visitante no sabía nada de un "bebé."

-Me refiero al coatí que atropellamos ayer; Candy lo llama "bebé." La dije que se deshiciera de él porque si la descubrían se metería en problemas, pero...

-¡Entiendo! – de pronto la voz de Anthony sonó más animada y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y se vio en un instante abrazando efusivamente a Terry Grandchester – ¡entiendo! –repitió entre risas sin soltar al muchacho.

-¿pero qué te pasa? – preguntó incómodo. El aristócrata cada vez comprobaba más su teoría: Los Andrew sí que estaban locos; definitivamente, la pecosa era de esa familia, ese era su lugar.

Un enorme peso del tamaño del mundo se apartó del cuerpo de Anthony. Ahora Terry tenía frente a sí a un muchacho de mirada amable, con porte de rey y de conversación clara y sincera. Anthony descubrió que su interlocutor era tan agradable como Candy lo había descrito; sus enormes ojos azules como el zafiro estaban aún tratando de desenredar la sorpresiva reacción del joven Brown.

Terry entonces lanzó su pregunta:

-¿Ya sabes dónde puede estar Candy?

-No. En realidad no lo sé. No tengo idea de por qué pudo haber abandonado el colegio.

-Probablemente fue por la fotografía de esta mañana en el periódico.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ví esa fotografía horas antes de que fuera publicada. Si yo quise venir a verla por el mismo motivo, seguramente ella necesitó hablar conmigo y no quiso hacerlo por teléfono -. Anthony estaba aliviado. Conocía a Candy y estaba casi seguro de que esa era la razón por la que había desaparecido-. Sus ojos se iluminaron entusiasmados, ¡pronto la vería! Ella estaba en América seguramente, así que bastaría con regresar a casa para poder abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

-¿y cómo se supone que viajaría si ella no tiene dinero? – Terrence de pronto lo puso sobre la tierra.

-¿Cómo de que no tiene dinero? ¡claro que tiene!

-No. Ella no tiene dinero, el dinero que tus primos le dejaron se lo hago llegar yo, pero como debe ser un secreto, no puedo darle grandes cantidades, tan solo le hago llegar un sobre con la cantidad que Legan debería darle, pero no es mucho; es solo lo suficiente para gastar dentro de las paredes del colegio. Ella no tiene dinero para un viaje tan largo.

Anthony palideció de pronto. Sintió mucho miedo, mucha angustia, mucha confusión. ¿Dónde estaba Candy?

-Gracias Terrence – Anthony extendió la mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Cómo? ¿te irás y me dejarás con la incertidumbre?

-Lo siento, tengo que buscarla. Gracias por ayudarla.

Diciendo esto, el heredero dio media vuelta y salió con sus sentimientos hechos un completo desorden. Sus ideas iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

****************************************

Había pasado ya una semana. Esos fueron los más lúgubres días en la vida del joven Brown. Había buscado a su novia por medio mundo prácticamente. El muchacho había deseado actuar como Candy le hubiese aconsejado así que fue presentado como patriarca en la fecha programada y de inmediato asumió las responsabilidades que depositaron en su investidura.

Las pesquisas por localizar a los dos herederos del clan se intensificaron. William Albert no había dado señales de vida y lo último que sabía de Candy era que había decidido usar una tarjeta de crédito que Anthony había puesto a su nombre antes de partir a Londres.

La rubia nunca antes la había usado; de hecho, Anthony había olvidado esa línea de crédito. Nadie sabía de su existencia, solo ellos. La joven había viajado el mismo día de su desaparición, por los horarios de los vuelos, la muchacha y Anthony habían viajado a la misma hora en la misma dirección pero con sentidos opuestos.

Lo único que habían averiguado era que la señorita Andrew había llegado al aeropuerto JFK en Nueva York.

-Candy – había un vacío en el muchacho. Un vacío enorme.

Incluso la tía abuela, al verlo perder su sonrisa, empezaba a dudar: No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al presionar a su nieto a un matrimonio que no deseaba. Incluso, tras la desaparición de Candy, los Legan habían hecho correr el rumor de un falso compromiso entre Eliza y Anthony, y los rumores, tienen mucha fuerza. Los rumores van como un incendio extendiéndose y destruyendo. Los rumores son muy difíciles de apagar.

Había todo un discreto equipo desplegado con la única misión de localizar a la heredera. Pero nada sucedía. El teléfono sonaba, pero jamás con la noticia que el muchacho estaba esperando.

En algunos arranques, el muchacho había recorrido él mismo calles y hospitales. Estaba decidido, si en los siguientes dos días seguían si tener noticias de Candy, entonces abandonaría la discreción para embarcarse en una campaña que involucrara todos los medios imaginables.

Era media noche, Anthony reposaba su cansado cuerpo sobre el escritorio, hacía varias noches que no dormía bien. Se le veía pálido incluso.

-Anthony – Stear y Archie, que tampoco podían dormir, entraron a la biblioteca, se acercaron cautelosos. Stear lo movió de un hombro para llamar su atención, tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos que no escuchó que sus primos irrumpieron en el estudio –. Anthony – lo volvió a llamar.

-¿Stear? – Anthony reconoció la voz, imaginó que quizás ellos traían noticias y se incorporó rápidamente.

Sus primos compredieron su reacción. Alistear se sentó frente a él mientras que Archie servía un poco de whisky para cada uno.

-Debes tratar de descansar, si sigues así te enfermarás – lo invitó Alistear.

-¡No puedo! – replicó – he tratado de comportarme a la altura, sé todas esas cosas que vas a decirme: Que no puedo enfermarme ahora, que me necesitan fuerte, que debo tener la mente clara... ¡diablos! – Anthony refugió su cabeza entre sus manos que a su vez descansaban con sus codos sobre el escritorio - ¡no puedo! Ella es lo más importante que tengo.

-Pero debes tratar al menos – Archie le ofreció el whisky – si no lo haces pronto vas a colapsar.

-¡No puedo! – gritó desesperado -. He tratado de cuidar de mí, de ir a la cama para descansar un poco y tener fuerzas para seguir mi búsqueda, pero lo único que hago es dar vueltas y vueltas queriendo escapar de entre las sábana, desear que pronto amanezca para salir a buscarla como cada día, quiero hacer los días más largos y las noches más cortas, quiero ser Atlas y mantener esta parte de la tierra siempre de frente al sol para que no haya oscuridad para ella. Porque sé que no está bien. Sé que algo le ha sucedido. Y me siento frustrado y enojado de no poder encontrarla.

-Posiblemente no quiere que la encuentres – dijo Archie. Anthony lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería. El menor de los Cornwell explicó –: Los rumores de tu compromiso cada día son más fuertes.

-Pero son solo rumores, ni siquiera los periódicos se han atrevido a publicar algo al respecto. Son solo chismes del club.

-Sin embargo, no dejan de ser fuertes – Archie sostuvo su teoría.

-¿Qué piensas Stear? – habían tenido esa conversación muchísimas veces. Le habían dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

-No lo sé Anthony – Stear dejó su vaso sobre el escritorio – creo que Candy te buscaría. No se escondería. Me parece que estoy de acuerdo en que algo le pasó al llegar a América.

Los paladines sintieron un vacío en la boca de su estómago. Ahí estaban los tres que habían jurado proteger a la pecosa tratando adivinar en dónde estaba la muchacha.

Un tímido llamado a la puerta sacudió a los primos. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

-Pase – respondieron los chicos al unísono.

-Joven Anthony – era Dorothy que entraba cabizbaja aún con su uniforme, al parecer, en la mansión nadie podía dormir durante estos días.

-Dime Dorothy

-Ha venido mi hermano. Está en el recibidor, dice que tiene noticias de la señorita Candy.

-¿tu hermano has dicho?

-Sí. Él vive en Lakewood con su familia.

-Lo siento joven, pero no pude evitar alertar a mi familia – Dorothy habló con temor – sé que se ha tratado con hermetismo la desaparición de Candy – titubeó – quiero decir: La señorita Candy. Sin embargo...

-Por favor Dorothy – la interrumpió Archie. Deja de disculparte y haz pasar a tu hermano.

-Sí joven – la mucama salió de la biblioteca para regresar después con su hermano.

Frente a los Andrew estaba un joven como de la edad de William Albert. Muy bien parecido y de aspecto humilde pero con temple.

Tras las rápidas presentaciones el muchacho explicó que había escuchado que una joven que correspondía a la descripción de Candy estaba alojada en casa de unos nuevos vecinos. Los tales vecinos debían ser de muy buena cuna, era una pareja de recién casados que habían llegado a Lakewood y habían comprado una buena casa totalmente amueblada.

La pareja la había encontrado una noche en la calle. Ella solo recordaba que había sido asaltada pero no recordaba nada más. Así que la llevaron a su casa, curaron sus heridas y la alimentaron. Pero la mala noticia era que esta tarde la chica había desaparecido nuevamente sumida en una profunda e inexplicable tristeza.

-¡Lakewood! ¿Qué hace en Lakewood? – preguntó Stear.

-¿No es obvio? – Anthony se estaba poniendo ya una fina gabardina – si no recuerda nada, solo siguió sus instintos, ella creció en Lakewood.

Los Cornwell se levantaron de inmediato para acompañar a su primo. Era obvio que en el estado en que estaba no podría manejar y Anthony no era un chico que dependiera de un chofer.

El viaje, con Archibald al volante fue mucho más rápido de lo normal aunque a los primos les parecía que había sido eterno. Los paladines llegaron a la pequeña plaza del lugar, aún faltaban varias horas para que el sol saliera.

Decidieron empezar por la casa de campo.

Al llegar a la propiedad recorrieron cada rincón. Buscaron en los tres portales pero ninguno daba señales de que ella hubiese estado ahí. Fueron a la cabaña abandonada con el mismo resultado, buscaron en el establo e inclusive en la propiedad de los Legan. Cada rincón fue inspeccionado por los chicos y por la servidumbre, pero sus resultados fueron nulos.

La desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de Anthony. Tenía muchas horas sin dormir pero la adrenalina lo sostenía. Si Candy estaba cerca entonces la encontraría.

Analizaba una y otra vez las palabras del hermano de Dorothy, las repetía en pequeños murmullos acompañados de todo un torrente de sentimientos mientras sus ojos recorrían tantos lugares como le era posible.

-¡Eso es! –gritó mientas su cara se iluminaba con una nueva esperanza. Sus primos lo miraron sin comprender lo que sucedía. Habían cabalgado por un par de horas en el bosque que rodea la mansión de las rosas. Arriba la luna ayudaba con la búsqueda y las estrellas también colaboraban irradiando su luz.

Anthony golpeó con su fuete su caballo y lo dirigió a la mansión. En cuanto llegaron tomó el auto, sus primos comprendieron cada movimiento del rubio. Tras años de ser compañeros de vida, no eran necesarias las palabras entre los paladines, Stear y Archie subieron al auto con ligereza y sin hacer una sola pregunta acompañaron a su primo.

Se sorprendieron al verlo estacionarse frente a la Iglesia principal.

Anthony bajó del auto y Stear y Archie decidieron esperar por él. Darle tiempo. Ver hacia dónde iría.

Los pasos presurosos del chico lo llevaron a las escaleras de la torre de la Iglesia. A cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más y más, se sentía como en uno de esos sueños en que corría para abrazar a Candy y ella se alejaba más a cada instante.

-Candy, Candy – no podía hablar. Solo podía pensar y pedirle a sus piernas que volaran.

-"Cuando era pequeña y estaba triste solía trepar a un gran árbol... eso me quitaba toda la tristeza" – le recordaba su mente. Anthony seguía corriendo. No deseaba detenerse.

-Candy, Candy... – las escaleras parecían no tener fin. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo. Todo su cuerpo estaba trabajando con el mismo fin. Su corazón latía presuroso, tenía una esperanza y se aferraba a ella.

-"¡A un lugar más alto!" – la escuchaba decir una y otra vez – "... un lugar más alto..." , "... más alto..."

Las escaleras finalmente sucumbieron ante el joven. Anthony se detuvo al llegar al campanario. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar desesperados hasta que se posaron en la delicada figura que dormía acurrucada en la esquina noroeste.

-¡Candy! – Anthony corrió y se arrodilló ante ella. Su delicado abrigo de viaje apenas había sido suficiente para que la muchacha pasara la noche, aún había marcas de los golpes que le habían propinado los asaltantes en su cara. En su pecho había un pequeño coatí que trataba de compartir un poco de calor con el cuerpo de la joven. Anthony miró el frágil cuerpo y descubrió una herida reciente en su pierna, se había cortado; examinó la herida, afortunadamente no era nada grave, aunque sí había sangrado mucho.

Candice abrió lo ojos lentamente, se le veía muy débil.

-Anthony – no hubo voz, pero el muchacho pudo leer sus labios. La abrazó para mantenerla así por un tiempo. Nunca, nunca, nunca permitiría que nadie la separara de él nuevamente.

No tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de su encuentro. Sus primos llegaron al campanario, pero se quedaron estáticos, aún no podían comprender cómo Anthony había sabido dónde hallarla. El chico se había casi desvanecido abrazando el cuerpo de Candy.

-Dámela Anthony, tenemos que llevarla a la mansión para que la que la vea un médico – Stear trató se cargar a la muchacha pero Anthony no se lo permitió.

El rubio se levantó como si hubiese nacido de nuevo.

-Estoy bien Stear. Yo puedo llevarla.

-Está bien – su primo sabía que no cambiaría de opinión – ten cuidado.

-¿Anthony? – la delicada voz de la rubia apareció mientras ella buscaba refugio en el pecho de su novio.

-¿qué pasa amor?

-Tardaste mucho en llegar – le dijo.

-Lo sé. Perdóname – el muchacho besó el cabello de la muchacha y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Anthony? – volvió a hablar.

-Dime Candy – se esforzaba por no demostrar el dolor que sentía al verla en tales condiciones.

-¿quiénes son ellos? – Candy miró a los Cornwell.

-¿Solo sabes quién soy yo amor? – el corazón de Anthony se apesadumbró aún más.

-¡Candy! No puedes habernos olvidado – Archie le guiñó el ojo tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-En realidad – Candy bajó su rostro – ni siquiera sé quien soy. Solo recuerdo mi nombre: Candy. Eso es todo.

-Estarás bien amor, no te esfuerces – Anthony miró preocupado a sus primos. Bajaron las escaleras interminables, y la llevaron a su antiguo cuarto en la mansión de las rosas.

Anthony colocó a Candy en su cama. Stear se dirigió al baño para traer el botiquín y limpiar sus heridas y Archie fue a ordenar el desayuno.

La muchacha estaba profundamente dormida, como si hubiera estado esperando por su novio para poder rendirse al cansancio.

Anthony la despojó cariñosamente de su calzado, de su abrigo y liberó su cabello de la cola de caballo en que lo sujetaba.

Stear decidió dejarlos solos y fue a su recámara para dormir un poco, no tenía hambre, solo quería descansar.

-Candy... no debiste viajar sola – murmuró el muchacho mientras limpiaba su rostro. Estaba tan emocionado de tenerla consigo que sus manos temblaban. Examinó cada golpe con sumo cuidado, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la imagen. En su delicada mejilla estaban los restos de lo que debió haber sido la marca de una suela de zapato deportivo, pero pronto desaparecería-. Te he extrañado mucho – sonrió tristemente colocándose hacia lo pies de la muchacha para ahora atender la herida de la pierna que estaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla derecha.

-¿cómo te heriste Candy? – con su mano recorrió suavemente la larga herida – debiste haber estado corriendo-. El muchacho limpió y desinfectó la herida sin que ella diera una sola muestra de dolor. Candy seguía sumida en un profundo sueño-. Esto no debió haberte sucedido Candy, pero a veces eres impredecible.

No hubo nada tan fuerte que hiciera que el muchacho se separara de la cama de Candy aunque estaba muy cansado. Con el paso de las horas, Anthony se había bañado, había comido un poco y había atendido a su novia esmeradamente.

Una mucama había bañado a la señorita y ahora yacía fresca, con el estómago lleno durmiendo apaciblemente.

Aún era medio día. Candy seguía durmiendo y Anthony se negaba a cerrar los ojos.

Stear y Archie habían dado aviso a la tía. Sabía que Anthony no se separaría de Candy así que tuvo que ser ella quien solo por ese día atendiera los negocios de la familia.

Anthony estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Candy sosteniendo sus manos. Sus cansados ojos dieron un delicado paseo por el rostro que había adorado desde niño. Deseaba que pudiera abrirlos para verse reflejado en los verdes irises de ella. Con su dedo índice recorrió las pecas que salpicaban su nariz, después peinó su cabello. Por momentos el sueño lo vencía pero cuando se sentía dormitar, despertaba reprochándose haber sido débil. Peinó los dorados rizos que caían desbordados sobre la almohada. Delineó el lóbulo de la oreja que le encantaba mordisquear mientras tocaba los brazos femeninos para sentir la piel erizada de la chica bajo el tacto de sus manos. Anthony finalmente se arrodilló al lado de la cama y colocó su cabeza muy cerca de la de Candy; nuevamente dormitó y nuevamente hizo un intento por permanecer despierto. Sin embargo, después de un rato, su cansancio era tal que decidió acostarse al lado de ella y abrazarla, según el médico, era muy probable que ella estuviera completamente bien en unos días. Habían sido demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo: Unas fotografías que deseaba explicar, el conocimiento de un falso compromiso, un asalto, soledad... todo ello la había llevado a un estado en el que se sentía segura apartada del mundo, un estado en el que solo cabían ella y Anthony, pero no era nada permanente, la muchacha había logrado llegar a Lakewood, eso daba muchas esperanzas al médico.

-Vuelve Candy – le susurró al oído – vuelve. Me haces mucha falta. Te necesito.

El muchacho se abrazó al cuerpo dormido de Candy. Ella sintió su calor y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él la había extrañado tanto. Muchas veces habían estado así abrazados, recostados en alguno de sus largos paseos por el bosque. Él la miró extasiado, acarició sus mejillas y besó las marcas de sus golpes. De pronto el sueño fue más fuerte, pero él podía descansar, ella estaba donde pertenecía.

La noche llegó y Anthony despertó. Se levantó para cenar un poco, no quería despertarla así que con el mayor sigilo abandonó el lecho.

Sus primos lo miraron con una pícara sonrisa.

-Pensamos que pasarías la noche con ella – le dijeron en coro.

-Eso haré... – respondió sin darle importancia a doble sentido.

-¡Anthony! – los Cornwell no pensaron que su primo se fuera atrever a...

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! – Anthony les devolvió la sonrisa. Era un hecho: Candy lo hacía sentir vivo-. Cuidaré de ella por la noche. La veré dormir. El solo ver que respira es un alivio.

-No quieres separarte de ella – concluyó Archie tratando de esconder sus celos.

-No. No quiero.

-Archie – su hermano, siempre conservando la prudencia, intervino - ¿quieres jugar billar conmigo?

-Sí. Por supuesto – respondió desganado, en realidad, deseaba ser él quien cuidara el sueño de la pecosa.

-Hasta mañana Anthony – los Cornwell salieron en dirección al salón de juegos.

A pesar de que había dormido toda la tarde y, a pesar de que tenía toda la intención de cuidar de ella, Anthony tomó nuevamente su lugar en la cama de su novia, la abrazó, la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y pasó la noche descansado. Una vez más se entregó al sueño. El cuerpo cálido de ella lo hacía sentir una paz que no encontraba en ningún otro lado. Siempre había estado seguro de que deseaba hacerla su esposa, aún recordaba sus sueños de adolescente, pero hoy más que nunca comprobaba que solo al lado de ella se sentía completo.

Ella era su perfecto complemento a sus virtudes y defectos. Podía encontrar el balance de su vida con ella a su lado.

Durante el siguiente día ninguno de los paladines se apartó de Candy. Después de horas de sueño, la chica había despertado hambrienta.

-¡Eso significa que estamos recuperando a Candy! – bromeó Archie.

Para los muchachos fue maravilloso volver a ver sus ojos brillar como una chiquilla ante los descubrimientos que hacía en la mansión de las rosas.

Sus recuerdos aparecían lentamente, pero aún no los había recuperado por completo tal como el médico lo había pronosticado. Los paladines no volvieron durante ese día a Chicago. Ni tampoco volvieron durante esa semana.

Ahora, las heridas de la muchacha habían sanado, las marcas de sus golpes se cubrieron fácilmente con un poco de maquillaje y la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían tomado su lugar.

-Candy – Anthony la llevó de paseo cerca de la cabaña - ¿te sientes mal? Te veo muy cansada – el muchacho aprisionó la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él.

-Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco – detuvo su caballo y la invitó a bajar extendiendo sus brazos cuando él ya estaba abajo –. Ven Candy.

En ese momento algo debió haber asustado al corcel porque se paró sobre sus patas traseras y la muchacha cayó aparatosamente. El caballo se alejó al galope dejando a Candy golpeada y a Anthony sumamente preocupado muy lejos de la mansión de las rosas.

-¡Anthony! – se quejó.

-¡Candy! Tú no dejas de preocuparme – el muchacho sonrió cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de la rubia.

-Lo siento Anthony – la muchacha trató de levantarse.

-¡Espera no te muevas! – le ordenó. Puedes estas muy lastimada.

-No. Me siento muy bien, fue solo el golpe, afortunadamente no estábamos galopando.

-De cualquier forma, no te muevas por favor – había una voz conciliatoria en Anthony. Ella no podía negarle nada.

Anthony se arrodilló y comenzó a tocar delicadamente el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sus manos viajaron muy lenta y sensualmente desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cadera, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, muchas veces había soñado con esas caricias que ahora recibía. Él no podía quitarle la vista a cada una de las curvas que sus manos iban descubriendo. Continuó su tarea de exploración acariciando su espalda y sus costados; a estas alturas, el objetivo inicial había cambiado totalmente. Ella se dejó llevar por el deseo que despertaba y él la guió por terrenos que nunca antes habían explorado juntos.

Los dedos del heredero se movieron de un lado a otro del cuerpo de la joven tratando de saciar la sed que había tenido de ella por tanto tiempo. La recostó con suavidad y se colocó al lado de ella sin dejar de explorarla. La respiración de Candy se agitó mientras que Anthony se esforzaba por mantener la suya prudentemente. Sus miradas se encontraron, había un poco de confusión en sus ojos, ella lo aprisionó del cuello y lo atrajo para besar sus labios y él le correspondió casi con desesperación. Todo en ella le atraía, era como una hechicera que lo encantaba tan solo con su mirada.

El contacto de sus cuerpos los había llevado a esferas extrañas de un calor exquisito y peligroso. Él acariciaba el cuerpo de su novia de una forma que nunca antes de había atrevido. Ella disfrutaba de su encuentro y su cuerpo empezaba a responder a los estímulos del joven. Un dulce gemido que escapó de la garganta de la chica trajo a Anthony a la realidad, incluso, su propia excitación le reveló cuán cerca estaban de cruzar una línea que habían decidido no traspasar hasta que se sintieran listos para ello.

-¿Estás segura Candy? – la joven no respondió, atrapó nuevamente los labios del muchacho. Anthony se sintió perdido. Si ella no lo detenía, él no podría hacerlo por sí mismo-. ¿Candy, es esto lo que quieres? Si vas a detenerme hazlo ahora-. Las pupilas del muchacho estaban dilatadas, su cuerpos estaba al borde de la excitación.

-Anthony – respondió emocionada, llevó la mano derecha del joven hasta su propio corazón, lo miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella estaba tan deseosa como él - ¿oyes mi corazón? Late tan rápido.

Al heredero se le erizó la piel al recordar unos de los momentos más deliciosos de su juventud, la primera vez en que ella le confesó cuánta influencia tenía en el loco desborde de sus latidos.

-Candy – la miró con ternura – mi corazón late tan rápido como el tuyo, te deseo. Pero quiero estar seguro de que estás lista para cruzar la línea.

-Anthony... –titubeó – yo...

-Está bien Candy – él la beso dulcemente en los labio – no será hoy.

Ella le sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sus labios sin darle tiempo de decir nada más. Se perdieron entre besos y caricias recién descubiertas. Sintieron sus jóvenes cuerpos reaccionar maravillados del poder que uno tenía sobre el otro. Después de un tiempo de exploración y descubrimientos, la pareja descansaba a la sombra de un árbol.

-Candy – el muchacho acariciaba los bucles dorados mientras sentía el tibio cuerpo de ella descansando sobre el suyo - ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-¿Ahora? ¿Quiero decir...? – Candy se sonrojó por su torpeza.

Una risa cristalina se escapó Anthony. La atrajo con mucho amor hacia él cerrando cualquier espacio entre ellos.

-Nada me gustaría más que fuese ahora, pero si no estás de acuerdo porque somos muy jóvenes, puedo esperar.

-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo – besó nuevamente sus labios – quizás en un par de años.

-Sí. Creo que puedo esperar un par de años más.

**********************************

Esa mañana los muchachos habían vuelto a Chicago. Según George, los negocios estaban bajo control, pero Anthony debía revisar algunos pendientes. El muchacho de inmediato regresó a sus obligaciones exasperado y aún preocupado por no tener noticias de su tío.

-¡Anthony! – George entró agitado a la oficina principal con una enorme sonrisa.

-George, ¿qué pasa?

-Afuera hay alguien que quiere verte

-¿Debo recibirlo ahora? – hizo un gesto de fatidio.

-¡Sí! ¡Anda muchacho, te conviene!

-Está bien, que pase.

A los pocos segundos un joven rubio y bronceado entraba acompañado de un hermosa joven de sonrisa cautivadora.

-¡Tío! – el muchacho se levantó de inmediato para fundirse en un abrazo con el recién llegado. Ahora sí todo el peso había sido quitado de sus hombros.

-¡Anthony, lo siento! – fue lo primero que dijo –. Jamás imaginé que la tía se atrevería a poner esta pesada carga sobre ti.

-Después hablaremos de eso tío, ven siéntate – Anthony la indicó el sillón presidencial – este es tu lugar –, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí que tienes prisa por deshacerte de tus funciones! ¿Ni siquiera preguntarás nada?

-No. Creo que sé lo que has estado haciendo – miró a la mujer que acompañaba a su tío.

-Ella es mi esposa, Verónica – dijo el rubio orgulloso.

-Es un placer – Anthony besó a Verónica y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Segura que sabes lo que estás haciendo? –bromeó.

-Sí claro que lo sé – la joven esposa miró a Albert con una mirada de ensueño que fue correspondida de inmediato.

Los rubios se embarcaron en una larga conversación de explicaciones sobre la ausencia de Albert que no tenía más razón de ser que el deseo de gozar de su libertad por un poco más de tiempo.

Anthony explicó los por menores de los negocios y dijo que dejaría la mansión sola para que Albert y su esposa pudieran charlar con la tía largo y tendido.

*********************************

Aunque la tía había insistido en que era tiempo de que los Cornwell y Candy volvieran a Londres, los muchachos se habían negado. No era necesario continuar con la vieja tradición familiar.

Por la tarde Anthony regresó a la mansión. Llevaba boletos para la final de basket ball en primera fila.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas conseguido esos boletos Anthony! – los ojos de Stear estaban entusiasmados.

-No lo sé – dijo Archie - ¿te imaginas? Si alguno de los jugadores te cae encima podrá incluso secar su sudor con tu ropa – el gomoso hizo un gesto de rechazo.

-¡Vamos Archie! No pienses en eso – Candy interrumpió la charla mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol. Vestía casualmente como sus primos, pero con muy buen gusto, además, acompañada como estaba de los tres partidos más prometedores de Chicago, sin duda sería la envidia de cualquier chica.

-¡WOW gatita! Te ves preciosa – Archie extendió su brazo para ayudarla a bajar y besar sus mejillas.

-Gracias Archie – Candy se liberó del menor de los Cornwell para saludar a Stear y Anthony.

Al llegar al estadio tomaron sus lugares sin mayor problema. Había algunos murmullos entre sus amigos porque ver a Anthony acompañado de su novia de siempre causaba confusión. Ya toda la sociedad de la ciudad prácticamente daba por hecho la unión Brown / Legan.

-Anthony, parece que todos se preguntan qué es lo que hacemos juntos – le murmuró Candy en el oído a su novio.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí

-Entonces vamos a ayudarlos a salir de confusiones – Anthony le sonrió seductor y la besó apasionadamente, echando por los suelos cualquier duda sobre quien era la elegida de su corazón.

**FIN**

***********************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡LISTO CHICAS! ¿Les dije que era mini verdad?

Bueno es solo un detalle pequeñito para Anthony en su cumpleaños.

¡Gracias por leer!

Maly, 30 Sep 2009.


End file.
